The market for electronic devices continually demands increased performance at decreased costs. In order to meet these requirements the components which comprise various electronic devices may be made more efficiently and to closer tolerances.
Laser micromachining is a common production method for controlled, selective removal of material. However, a desire exists to enhance laser machining performance, including, for example, reducing the likelihood of debris formation and other damage that may result from the laser micromachining process.
In certain laser micromachining applications an assist medium, such as a gas or a liquid, may be utilized during the laser micromachining process to improve performance. In these instances, however, the assist medium may cause undesired effects to the components and materials on certain portions of the device. Therefore, a desire exists to utilize assist mediums while minimizing the potential undesired effects that may be caused by the assist medium.